


Flight

by Yunrii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Gen, Ghoul! Hinata, Ghoul!AU, How Do I Tag, You dont have to watch tokyo ghoul to understand, original characters exist to further plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8649703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yunrii/pseuds/Yunrii
Summary: In which Hinata Shouyou is just another ghoul who wants to be human.[Ghoul!Hinata AU]





	

In an alternate universe, Hinata Shouyou is wholly human and there are no such things as ghouls.

 _(Ghouls can only eat human flesh and drink coffee,_ Hinata remembers the newscaster say. _Because of their different tongue structure, everything else tastes bad to them.)_

However, in this universe, ghouls are undeniably real. They lurk in every corner - no one is safe, even with the CCG's efforts. Even ghouls themselves are not safe from other ghouls, proven by the occasional case of cannibalism.

The thing is, Hinata is a ghoul.

But just like every other universe, Hinata's story starts when he watches the Small Giant at Nationals.

* * *

"I'm going to play volleyball!" He announces to his family during 'dinner'. ('Dinner' is actually just a cup of coffee for each member of the family while they sit down and talk about their day - an attempt at being what you would call 'normal'.)

"I'm going to be in the Nationals! Just like the Small Giant!"

Hinata Nagi looks worriedly at her son. Strangely, she has no doubts if her son can make it to Nationals. Rather, she worries: _What if his teammates find out about him? What if playing leads to suspicions upon Hinata's above average speed and reflexes?_

So she puts her foot down and makes the safest - and what she hopes is the _right_ \- desicion. She forbids Hinata from ever getting involved with volleyball.

  
...for the first time in Hinata's life, he disobeys his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, leave a comment or kudos to make this author super happy!


End file.
